In a typical camera, light enters through an opening (aperture) at one end of the camera and is directed to a focal plane by a lens stack. The lens stack creates an optical channel that forms an image of a scene upon the focal plane. The focal plane includes an array of light sensitive pixels, which are part of a sensor that generates signals upon receiving light via the optical channel. Commonly used sensors include CCD (charge-coupled device) sensors and CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) sensors.
Traditional cameras typically use a single focal plane to capture single images, one at a time. The image data from each pixel of the focal plane is then sent directly from the focal plane to a processor. The processor can manipulate the image data, such as to encode or modify the image data.